Fatal Chaos
Fatal Chaos is a Malaysian komku by Gempakstarz artist Benny Wong which was first published in the first issue of Starz Magazine. In April 2007, Fatal Chaos was transferred to Starz's sister magazine Gempak. On September 2007, artistic duties transferred to Juice (Norman Noh) under the alias GempakStarz when Ben resign from Gempak. This series ran from the month of June 2004 to August 2008 in Gempak's 211st issue. Synopsis This series tells the story about Rex, a teenager who has been expelled 8 times because of his disobedience and discipline problems. One day, he meets Eva, who then suddenly becomes his crush. With his best friend Max, he tries to fit in his new college where he faces a lot of martial arts students, and a secret association, called the Evil Rabbit Gang that are related to his hidden past. Protagonists Rex, the hero of the story; a hotheaded boy who has been expelled eight times before enrolling in his new college. Eva, the heroine of the story. Leo Stiffer ex-girlfriend and Rex's love interest. An expert in martial arts and also the elder of Pakham's daughters. Later in the series she loses her sight after a fight with the Evil Rabbit Gang Leader. Eve, Eva's younger sister; Max's classmate. To date, she has not shown any martial arts intelligence but is a kind hearted person. Max, Rex's best friend, a student who has mastered the complex art of Thai Kickboxing. Has a crush on Eve. He was killed by Judo Girl but was later revived by the Evil Rabbit Gang Leader but became paralyzed from his fight with Judo Girl. Pakham, Eva's and Eve's father. He is also Rex's trainer in martial arts. Despite being a master martial artists, he is also a pervert who enjoy reading sexy girl magazines. He wears a Real Madrid jersey with number 23, the same as former Real Madrid player David Beckham. Antagonist Ninja Masked Man, he is the sub-leader of the Evil Rabbit Gang. A highly-skilled expert in edged weapons and can use dark magic during combat, for instance manipulating his shadow to grasp opponents and release a dark shade through his palms into his opponent's eyes, like what he did to Eva (as seen in Fatal Chaos 3rd Strike). His official 1st appearance is in the 2nd book, Fatal Chaos Turbo EX. Leader of Evil Rabbit, he is the main leader of the Evil Rabbit Gang. He has associated with the creature Barbakov a long time ago. Judo Girl, pawn to the Evil Rabbit gang. She is rival with Max and Phoebe, mostly because Phoebe has left the Evil Rabbit gang and the Judo Girl is now a sort of replacement for Phoebe's absence. After she disobeyed an order from her superiors in Fatal Chaos Turbo EX, she was punished by the Ninja Masked Man, then bestowed with dark powers by her superiors. Evil Rabbit henchmen, they are thugs working for the Evil Rabbit gang, usually attacking alongside their superiors against their opponents in large numbers. Most of the time they appeared they serves as a distraction while their superiors did all the attacks. Ninja Henchmen, they are two masked ninja warriors that appeared at the end of Fatal Chaos 4th Attack. They infiltrates Rex's home, which is nothing more than a dilapidated warehouse, bringing with them a number of Evil Rabbit henchmen. They tried to capture Rex, but failed. They appeared to be a couple - one of them is a man, and the other is a woman. The man uses a polestaff in combat whilst the woman uses a pair of blades attached to her wrists. Other characters Leo Stiffer Eva's ex-boyfriend. He has a remarkable swordsmanship and uses a long katana as his weapon and also the leader of Katana's Club. He is being favored by all student in college except Rex and Eva. While he may seem as a perfect student but in reality he is man who cares too much in his pride & not his personal & family life which has resulted in a strained relationship with Eva & his sister Cleo. Pheobe A cute but deadly skateboard girl who likes to smoke and skip class. She is a former member of the Evil Rabbit Gang and appears to be a good friend of Leo. Cleo, Leo's little sister. Although she looks very innocent and cute, she actually has incredible strength behind her right hand. She has a crush on Rex when he rescue her from a bunch of hooligans. She recently has fight with her brother due to the fact he hasn't realize she is not a child but a lady & constantly blaming all the bad things recently happening on Rex without knowing what really happened. Special Character Nina She is the special character created in Fatal Chaos: The Evil Rabbit Attack mobile game. She also appear in promo mobile game comic in Fatal Chaos Turbo EX and 3rd Strike. She is characterize as evil woman who has a hidden agenda and always mumbling complicated sentences which people do not understand. She is also an important member of the Evil Rabbit Gang. Barbakov Originally a creature who fought for good & mankind, it became corrupted when humans became evil. The Evil Rabbit Gang are trying to get its power to rule the world. Those who possess its power become powerful almost mindless Berserker's. Currently Rex, Judo Girl & recently Max possess its power. Kristoff Rex's mother from a long time ago. She was the previous host of Barbakov before passing its powers to her unborn son, Rex. It the last chapter, it was reveal that Barbakov choose to possessed Kristoff as she had a pure heart as her pure heart would destroy the corruption in his powers. Cameo *Kiwi from Le Gardenie appears in Fatal Chaos Turbo EX chapter divider and the fighting videogame arcade played by Phoebe and Judo Girl. *Cameo of other characters from Gempak Starz's comics include Lolita (from Slaium's Lawak Cambest), Jinggo (from Kenny Chua's Hikayat Si Pemburu Jinggo), Lowkey (from C2V @ Michael Chua's Lawak Gengkey), Rhino (from Stanley G's Zoology), Zion (from Clay's Shadow Quest), Vanness (from Keith's Lawak Kampus) and numerous others, all characters from Gempak's cartoonists. Graphic Novels There are 5 graphic novels in total: 1. Fatal Chaos: Battle One 2. Fatal Chaos Turbo EX 3. Fatal Chaos 3rd Strike 4. Fatal Chaos 4th Attack 5. Fatal Chaos Final Fight Controversy Because Ben resign from Gempak for personal reasons and join another publishing company, the comic was transferred over to Gempakstarz. However it anger many fans because the storyline became inconsistent and many of the character fates are left unexplained in the ending which fans felt unsatisfied. External links * Fatal Chaos. Category:Komku Category:Romance Komku Category:Action Komku Category:Matial Arts Komku